


Avowal

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e08 The Communicator, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaching for each other in the shadow of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avowal

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the holding cell in "The Communicator" and is from Jonathan's point of view. Predecessor of [Expression](http://archiveofourown.org/works/615672).

 

“I’m not afraid, sir.”

We have only a few hours until the execution. We’ve talked about what we could have done or said that might have changed this outcome. And we’ve tried, each in our own way, to come to terms with death. My overwhelming regret is that Malcolm has to share this fate with me. 

One other regret runs almost as deep… that he and I never had time to find our way to one another. 

A single word breaks the silence that’s fallen between us. 

“Jonathan…”

With two steps, I join him on the narrow bunk and his arm slips around my neck, drawing me close.

His kiss isn’t desperate… it’s tender, almost tentative… as if he’s afraid I don’t want this. I intend to spend our remaining time together showing him how much I do. I return the kiss, the light in his eyes dispersing the darkness.

 


End file.
